


say you won't let go

by kkyugyeom



Series: songfics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Jungwoo - Freeform, Luwoo, M/M, NCT 2018, OT21 (NCT), One Shot, Songfic, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, yukhei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyugyeom/pseuds/kkyugyeom
Summary: lucas was so sure that he would stay, but he just wanted jungwoo to say he would too.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569373
Kudos: 7





	say you won't let go

i went to plenty parties, but i remember this one better than any other one. and you know it. and you love it.

we knew they were gonna turn off the lights, so i sit on the weird couch and it smelled like tequila and sweat. i was holding a cup full of vodka when you sat by my side and started complaining about feeling left out (but a few weeks later we discovered you were just too drunk).  
and that’s where we first met. in the dark. i didn’t even know what you looked like but i felt like our minds connected since the beginning. and when they turned the lights on for a bit i realized how you lit up everything with your smile.

we danced the night away and drank too much. to be really honest, it was memorable try to take care of you while you were throwing up in the bathroom. when you looked over your shoulder and smiled at me –that smile-, ah jungwoo... if you only knew that for a minute i was stone cold sober, every single drip of alcohol left my body and my weak heart was open to you, you wouldn’t have pulled me closer and asked me to stay over. you still joke at me for saying no, but i need you to understand: i would never lay next to you, to sleep or not, without you actually knowing what’s going on, without wanting it.  
next morning i woke you up with breakfast in bed and a kiss on your head, your eyes were swollen and your hair looked like a mess. you looked breathless. i thought it was impossible for you to look even more beautiful, but you’re proving me wrong everyday.  
that moment, that exact moment, i already knew. i felt it on every part of my body and soul, from the tip of my foot to the top of my head.

jungwoo, the moment i heard your voice i knew i loved you, but you’ll never know. because the moment i said you needed to rest i played it cool, i thought i would never see you again.  
i am so in love with you, i hope you know. what i feel right know cant be measured nor calculated.  
you’ve been by my side when i needed more and i want to be here for you too. but, babe, i just need you to say it. ask me to stay again.  
i want you to know that i will love you until my hair turns gray and i’m old, i promise not even death will take us apart, i will guide you to heaven and we will dance over the moon, under the stars, among the clouds.

i will spend my life next to you, loving you even more because i’ve already made up my mind.  
our future and my heart are in your hands, but please don’t make me wait.  
i just want to hear it from your mouth that you won’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter!!: @jaeminleo


End file.
